


A Heart Full of Stars

by ShiningTEA



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningTEA/pseuds/ShiningTEA
Summary: Zuko isn't very good with expressing his feelings. Aang was the romantic touchy-feely one, not him. But for once, he'd like to show Aang just how much he means to him.That's why, he was going to propose after the - dare he say - very romantic night he'd planned.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	A Heart Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyya, welcome to my first Zukaang fic! I fell in love with these two the second I saw them on Avatar. We need more love for them!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ♡♥

Zuko admits he probably wasn't the most smoothest person when it comes to romance (when it comes to anything, honestly). He's terrible at making friends, let alone expressing his feelings to a lover. Look, he tries, okay? It's just, he's a _really_ awkward guy with the worst luck in the entire universe.

Except for when he had met Aang. Zuko was so, so lucky to have someone as special as Aang love someone like him.

Aang had found a heart full of love beneath all Zuko's awkward blubbering and weird romantic gestures. He'd understood everything he said and didn't say. He knew things about Zuko that he didn't even know himself (which could get irritating at times, but he was mostly grateful for it).

At about the time Zuko had realised all this, he had also realised that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Aang.

Yeah.... that might’ve escalated a bit. But just- uh- don't judge him, alright! He told you; He was weird.

Anyways, that's why today was the day Zuko was going to show Aang how much he cared about him. After weeks of planning, he was finally going to propose to him.

"Make way everybody, Romeo has graced the Earth yet again with his presence." Zuko said to the reflection of himself in the mirror.

Just at that moment, there was a series of knocks on the bathroom door followed by Aang's voice. "Zukoooo! Are you done yet? Don't tell me you're talking to yourself in the bathroom again!"

Zuko blushed. "What- no! I'm- I'm not. Just give me a minute!"

"Hurry up, I need to pee!"

Zuko breathed in and out. Okay, calm down. On the other side of this door was the love of his life. The man he was going to propose to in just a few hours.

Oh no, nope. Not good. He felt like he was going to puke. Zuko held his stomach, feeling lightheaded.

Yup, definitely going to puke.

  
***

  
Aang hit his fist against the palm of his hand as if he had made the biggest discovery in history. "We're going ghost hunting right?"

"No."

"Okayy, no Ghostbusters biz tonight. Then is this some kind of top secret FBI stuff that the public can't know about?." Aang gasped. "Oh my gosh, wait! Are you kidnapping me?"

Zuko gripped the steering wheel tighter. Was is it so unusual for him to do an innocent surprise for his boyfriend that he had to blabber nonsense for the whole ride?

"Aang, I swear, if you don't shut your mouth right now, I will gag you."

What would've once made Aang shut his mouth immediately (even if he did start talking just minutes later), was inaffective after their relationship had blossomed.

Except for Aang wiggling his brows with a cocky grin, followed by a suggestive touch on Zuko's thigh. "Ooh, that's kinky, babe."

Heat pooled up in Zuko's cheeks. "You're unbelievable." He grumbled.

Aang grinned. "I love you too."

Zuko's heart fluttered against his chest.

  
***

  
The two of them got out of the car when Zuko had finally reached his desired destination. It was a field of trees and other nature-y stuff that Aang liked.

Said Aang was currently putting on a very exaggerated show of stretching his limbs that made Zuko roll his eyes before grabbing his hand and pulling him.

"Woah, Zuko! Where're we going?"

"You'll see." He stole a brief glance behind before looking forward again.

They walked in not-so-silence thanks to Aang, occasionally tripping on branches because of the dark sky of the night, until there was a blurry light in the distance that grew clearer the closer they went.

Zuko stopped at the path lit up with small LED candles and colourful, helium balloons tied to metal rings. He came here earlier in the day with their group of friends to help him set this whole thing up. Oh what a mistake that was. The many variations of adorable and cute and _'mushy-wushy softie'_ were going to haunt his worst nightmares.

But looking around now, it was definitely worth enduring all the teasing.

Aang's eyes widened at the sight. " _Wow_. What is this, Zuko?"

"Uhm, this.... is me pouring my heart out to you." Zuko rubbed the back of his neck, heat creeping up his face. "There are notes on the balloons that I wrote for you. Just read them and follow this path."

Aang was already reaching out to one of the paper cards stuck to a yellow balloon. His face turned a darker shade of pink with each word. "I love your smile. It reminds me of the sun." He turned to face Zuko with a big grin. "Zuko..."

Zuko averted his eyes as he mumbled, "There's a lot more where that came from."

And it was true. They spent the next minutes with Aang walking from balloon to balloon like a kid in a candy store. All the while Zuko died internally for having to listen to cheesy things he wrote like;

_'I love the way your cheeks puff up when you're concentrating on something'_

_'I love you for being patient with me'_

_'I love your hugs'_

And many, many more.

Though on the 15th or so balloon, it was hilarious to see Aang's reaction to _'I love how you have chocolate smudges on your face even though you said that it was the rats that ate them'_ accompanied by a chocolate taped onto the note.

Aang pouted before putting the candy in his mouth. "I'd be mad at you Zuko, if it wasn't for the free chocolate. And my favourite kind too!"

The two of them continued on the path until they reached the last balloon around the corner of a tree, revealing an open space of land. Except for where a heart was formed by rose petals, a mat placed neatly in the middle. Aang's jaw dropped a little at the sight beyond him before slowly grabbing the last letter. He whispered, "You brighten up my world the way the stars brighten up the darkest nights."

At this point, Zuko couldn't even look Aang in the eyes. All he could do was hold Aang's hand and pull him into the heart-shaped outline. He dropped his hand, mumbling, "So, uh- I um.... I just wanted to show you how much you uh.... You're- _mmh!_ " 

Aang had grabbed either side of Zuko's face and locked lips with him, cutting him off. Zuko's hands froze in surprise before placing them around Aang's waist. He closed his eyes as he tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss.

Aang cracked into a smile before he pulled back enough for Zuko to feel the puffs of air on his lips. Zuko stared into his eyes that literally sparkled, getting lost in the reflection of the galaxy and stars swimming in them.

He was caught off guard when Aang looped his arms around his neck, bringing Zuko down to boop their noses together. " _Thank you, Zuko._ Thank you for everything. You really mean a lot to me. I'm so lucky to have a lovable dork like you."

Zuko huffed in amusement. "Huh, I feel like I'm the lucky one." He slowly untangled Aang's arms and pulled him down to sit with him on the mat.

Aang giggled as he followed Zuko. "Guess we're both lucky then." He snuggled up against Zuko's shoulder, sighing in content.

Zuko leaned in. "Mhm."

After a beat, Aang said, "You know, the universe seems so endless. So many room for discoveries and possibilities...."

"Humans look so small in comparison." Zuko continued.

"True but, I've never felt small when I'm with you." He intertwined his hand with Zuko's.

They stay like that for a moment, reveling in each other's warmth as they were hypnotised by the swirly mix of colours of the Milky Way and the dazzling stars painted onto the galaxy. When a sudden white trail shot across the sky. And then another, and another, until there was a shower of them falling.

Zuko's eyes widened. Right! There was a meteor shower tonight.

Aang sat up abruptly. "Wow! Are you seeing this, Zuko?"

"Yeah." He said, his breath taken away by the sight. His uncle had told him about this before but Zuko had never gotten the chance to see it himself. He never would have thought that he would be completely mesmerised by meteors.

"Ah! This is amazing!" 

Zuko turned to look at Aang. His breath caught as he stared in wonder at the joy emitting from the shorter. Zuko was certain that if all the stars in the sky were to disappear at that moment, he would still be able to see with Aang's bright presence.

Then, Aang turned around to face him and the world slowed down as he gave him a lopsided grin that pulled at Zuko's heartstrings. Everything was _perfect._ This was it. He was going to do it.

Zuko swallowed, his throat going dry. He'd decided to propose the way he had first tried to become Aang's friend years ago. With a joke that he had ended up forgetting the words to. Pretty romantic, right? Probably not but screw it, Zuko was going to do this.

"Uhm, Aang. There's this joke I want to tell you."

Aang tilted his head in confusion but said, "Sure, I wanna hear it!"

Zuko stood up, handing out a hand for Aang. He took it and stood up as well. Zuko held both of Aang's hands as he exhaled. "I- I uh, can't remember... how it starts."

Great. He didn't even have to act out his lameness.

Aang chuckled. "Sounds familiar."

Zuko's eyes darted around. "I think it had something like 'the stars were aligned for this exact moment in time' or something". His gaze finally landed on Aang's as he said, "But the punchline is-"

Zuko dropped down on one knee, watching the surprise on Aang's face turn into realisation when he took out a small, white box. His heart hammered in his ears as he opened it. "Will you marry me?"

Aang placed his hands over his mouth, tears beginning to pool in his eyes. "Oh my gosh, oh gosh yes. Zuko, yes!"

Zuko felt himself break into a wide grin. He shakily took Aang's own trembling hand, sliding the ring onto his finger. Aang stared in awe at the ring, teardrops dripping down his face. Zuko rubbed the tears from his cheek with his thumb. "Hey, you don't need to cry."

Aang laughed at that. "You're crying too, you goof!"

Zuko cocked his head to the side, a hand reaching up to his face and feeling that he was, in fact, crying. "Oh."

Aang crouched down to embrace Zuko in a hug, his snot and tears soaking through his shirt. He wrapped his arms around the shorter tightly and snuggled his face into the crook of Aang's neck. Zuko closed his eyes as he smiled softly to himself, feeling peaceful in the infinite space of the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
